


Your Turn

by pansaralance



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, also taking advantage of 2004 technology, i'm a baby trying to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: "I wouldn't lie to you" but I also won't tell you I have a huge dick: A Lawrence Gordon story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelilnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/gifts).



> @ twitter mutual Leigh Whannell: I'm sorry

It took a while into Adam and Lawrence’s relationship for them to become intimate in an explicit manner. For the first few months the both of them were fine with kissing, holding hands, and being there to hold each other at night. And they did need each other then, more than ever. Adam was prone to nightmares and panic attacks and Lawrence was always there to hold him and talk him through any and all of his troubles. He’d rub circles into his back to calm him and reassure him that nothing bad was ever going to happen to him again. He wouldn’t let it.

Lawrence’s calm and clear voice was very soothing to Adam. It also, however, turned him on like no one’s business. He didn’t mean for it to happen but any time Lawrence whispered something in his ear it drove Adam crazy.

One day they were making on Lawrence’s couch, Adam half-way straddling over Lawrence’s leg. Lawrence had one of his hands cradling Adam’s head while Adam sucked on Lawrence’s upper neck. Lawrence groaned and leaned into Adam’s ear to say, “You’re amazing.”

Just those two words sent chills down the younger man’s spine. He was already getting hard. Usually this went unnoticed but Lawrence could feel the stiffening in Adam’s crotch on his leg.

Lawrence chuckled and kissed his all-too-eager boyfriend’s cheek. “Would you like me to do something about that?”

Adam blushed at being called out but oh did he ever want that. “Do you-…are we ready for that?”

He stroked Adam’s hair out of his face. “I am if you are.”

“Then fuck yeah I would love that.”

Lawrence kissed Adam again, this time on the forehead. “We can start slow” He carefully undid Adam’s jeans and reached inside. Adam gasped at his touch. “Is this okay?”

Adam nodded frantically. “More than okay.”

Lawrence proceeded to jerk Adam off gently but swiftly. It shouldn’t surprise Adam that a surgeon would be this fucking good with his hands but _God_. He clutched at Lawrence’s collar for strength as the other man unraveled him, all the while whispering words of support. “I got you…take your time…I’m right here…”

Despite the encouragement to take his time, Adam didn’t last long. The mix of Lawrence’s voice in his ear, his skillful hands on his dick, and not having anyone near that area in nearly a year was enough to make him come apart entirely. He came into Lawrence’s palm, spilling out onto both their pants. He tried to apologize for the mess but Lawrence silenced him with a calming shush before he could.

They rested in that position for a short while, Adam panting and resting his head in Lawrence’s shoulder. When he finally gathered enough breath to speak, Adam made an offer. “Your turn?”

Lawrence tensed up at the question. “You know what? I’m actually pretty tired. Why don’t we just turn in.”

Adam frowned. “You sure? That was pretty incredible, I don’t want you to be gipped.”

He was answered with a kiss and a smile. “I will never feel ‘gipped’ with you. Let’s go to bed.”

The next time Lawrence upgraded to a blowjob. His head bobbed between Adam’s knees as Adam dug his hands into the bed sheets. How was he so fucking good at this too? Was there nothing the great Lawrence Gordon didn’t excel at? Adam now regretting spending so much time obsessing over the way Lawrence spoke now that he knew his mouth had an even better use.

He lasted longer this time, luckily. He did not want this to end. When he finally came, Lawrence pumped with his hand to finish him off. “Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Adam asked through his short breaths.

Lawrence smirked. “This is so cliché but…college.”

Adam giggled. “No fucking way.”

“It was long before I’d met Alison. I got to explore that side of me with some of my closer classmates.”

“I can’t believe you were a med school slut.”

“Oh, hush.” He jokingly snickered and threw a towel at Adam to clean himself up with. Adam obliged, but then started for Lawrence’s zipper. Lawrence got off the bed.

“Um…I think I’m just gonna have a shower now. But thanks.” He kissed his partner’s forehead and headed to the bathroom, leaving Adam with more a feeling like his hand was just shook. What was his deal?

Adam sat there for a few minutes wondering what was wrong. Was Lawrence not attracted to him? Was this all done out of pity?

He didn’t want to wait. He had to confront him.

He knocked on the door but didn’t hear an answer. He decided a quick “I’m coming in!” would suffice as a warning.

Turns out it was Adam who needed the warning.

Upon entering the bathroom he was greeted with the sight of Lawrence Gordon jerking himself off in the shower. One had was being used to lean and prop himself against the wall, the other being used to pleasure what was literally the most giant cock Adam had ever seen in his life.

What. The. Fuck.

The sight was enough to nearly bring Adam to his knees. It was too beautiful. The water dribbled over Lawrence’s perfect peach skin, his face flustered with buoyancy and bliss as he relieved himself. And his cock.

Holy shit.

Adam let out a whimper, giving himself away. Lawrence was so deep in his actions that he didn’t notice Adam standing there until now.

“Adam!” He gasped and turned the water off, grabbing a towel.

“Oh no you don’t, you need to finish.”

“What are you doing in here?”

“Catching a glimpse of what you’ve been keeping from me! Let me help.”

He yanked the towel Lawrence had wrapped around his waste and threw it to the ground. “Christ almighty.” He took in the sight of Lawrence’s cock again, still hard from the work Lawrence had already put in. “Please let me.”

Lawrence folded. “Alright.”

Adam didn’t even know where to start. “Just use your hand for now,” Lawrence offered.

“I may need to use both.”

He finally decided to just dive in. His hand shot at Lawrence dick and squeezed it, earning a yelp from the other man. “Sorry.”

“Gently, please.”

“You weren’t so gentle the way I saw you doing it.” He copied the fast motions along his cock that Lawrence did earlier.  
Lawrence groaned and grasped Adam’s shoulders. “Gently. I’m an old man, remember?”

Adam was still pumping away, more confident now. “Yeah I forgot. Old Man Lawrence. If you die from this I’ll have to find a way to preserve your dick. In memoriam, of course.”

“Shut up and make me come already.”

Adam moved faster. “What happened to gently?”

“You clearly don’t grasp that concept—FUCK”

That last word was earned from Adam’s other hand, which had been circling Lawrence’s asshole and had finally gone in.

“Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Adam could not wait to get his mouth on that cock, but for now he was satisfied with using his hands to make Lawrence come apart. It was about time he returned the favor. Besides, this was already making him hard again. After Lawrence came, all it took was a few thrusts against Lawrence’s leg and Adam came in his boxers.

He let Lawrence finish his shower afterwards and waited for him in bed.

Adam didn’t beat around the bush when Lawrence came back. “Why didn’t you want me to know you had a massive cock?”

“I…” He was speechless.

“Because that’s why you didn’t me to touch you, right? Or were you just not turned out by what we’d been doing?”

Lawrence scooted closer to him. “No no, it’s nothing like that! Believe me, I…was definitely aroused.”

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. “Then what is it?”

“It’s embarrassing, to be honest.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Adam had to hold back a laugh. “You…you’re embarrassed by that?”

“Do you know how many people I’ve scared away? How many potential partners got one look at this and found an excuse to leave?”

“Because of your dick??”

“Even those who stayed, I ended up hurting them. And not emotionally.”

“Holy shit.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Adam. In any way.”

So that’s what this was about. God forbid he bring any pain to his delicate little Adam. This guilt from what happened with Jigsaw shows up in the strangest of ways. “I’m not some porcelain doll, Lawrence. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

Lawrence cupped Adam’s face with his hand. “I’m sorry, this must seem ridiculous to you.”

Adam shook his head. “You just have to trust me.”

Lawrence nodded. “With my life.”

So they agreed to take it slow, which must have been Lawrence’s mantra at this point. Adam was fine with that as long as he eventually got to be properly fucked. He thought about buying something at a sex shop to help prep himself. He did not want Lawrence to think he wasn’t ready and chicken out.

He also wanted a keepsake for now. He texted Lawrence while he was at work: _send me a pic ;)_

Lawrence was still not used to this whole texting thing and was confused by the vagueness’ of his message. _?_

_i wanna see how it’s doing_

_How what’s doing?_

_ur dick :p_

“Oh my.” Lawrence stared at his phone. He called Adam, hoping for clarification.

“Lawrence it’s not that difficult. Just take a pic and send it to me.”

“But why?”

“So I can jerk off to it while I wait for you to get home.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’ll send one to you too if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Pleeease.”

“Alright!”

“Thanks, babe. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” He moaned into the receiver for show and Lawrence had to hang up before he let Adam give him an erection at goddamn work.

Lawrence locked himself in the nearest restroom for his impromptu photo shoot. He’d never used the camera on his phone before and struggled to get it to work. He finally found the right button and unzipped his pants to free his dick. This was going to look terrible, but whatever. He took a few pictures and texted them to Adam, who seemed pleased with the results.

_thank u babe these r gr8! i’m so horny. cum home soon <3_

Lawrence sighed. “I need a decoder for this.”

 

When he did get home he was greeted with a very cheerful Adam.

“Lawrence!” He helped him shrug off his coat. “Welcome home! Come on in, have a seat, let me suck your cock.”

That was fast. “Now?”

“I’ve been waiting all day. Please, I know I can handle this.”

Well, it’s not like he didn’t want it. He shot Adam a smirk. “You _sure_ you can handle me?”

A challenge. Perfect.

Adam led him to his favorite arm chair in the living room then plopped him down and got on his knees. “Spread your legs.” Lawrence opened up for him while Adam worked on his belt and zipper. His dick nearly shot out of his pants. “Holy fuck, Lawrence.”

“This shouldn’t be a surprise to you at this point!”

”It is! It’s even bigger in person.”

“You speak as if my penis is a celebrity.”

“It is.”

On that note, Adam went in. He liked a stripe all the way up Lawrence’s vast length, the man shivering around him. Then he kissed the tip that was already leaking of pre-cum. “Hold on for me here Lawrence. I’m just getting started.”

He started to take Lawrence in with his mouth. He used the sound advice of taking it slow, his lips gliding along wet skin and moving back up. As experienced as he was at this, his throat couldn’t cover much ground and he ended up going too far too quickly and choking. Lawrence guided Adam’s head up to release him. “Are you alright?”

Adam coughed and cleared his throat. “I’m fine.”

“We can stop if you want.”

“Not a chance.”

He went back in and put his hand on the base for help this time. He bobbed his head along the length that he could while his hand did the rest, getting into a rhythm that worked for them both. It must have been working because Lawrence was moaning above him and grabbing at the ends of the arm chair. “ _God_ that’s good – keep going – I’m gonna—“ before he could finish his warning he shot into Adam’s mouth. Adam didn’t seem to mind. He swallowed what he could and kept sucking along as the rest leaked form the sides of his mouth and along Lawrence’s dick. Lawrence rested a hand on his shoulder as Adam finished and popped his mouth away. He had a satisfied smile on his face.

“Told you I could handle it.” He climbed up into Lawrence’s lap to give him a wet, messy kiss.”

Lawrence clutched him closer, proud as ever. “That you did.”

They both couldn’t wait for the next step.


End file.
